Hokuto Black King
The Universe -1 Black King, known as Hokuto Black King, is a modified version of Black King created by KoopaGalaxain. Appearance Hokuto Black King resembles any other Black King, save for his piercing blue eyes and Hokuto asterism on his chest. Hokuto Black King also exudes bluish-white smoke from his jaws. History Universe -1 As part of Aetherium's plan to clear the way for G-Rex's awakening, the living galaxy allied with and recruited evil alien races. One of these races that Aetherium allied with were the Nackle. After receiving a single Black King from the planet, Aetherium modified it into Hokuto Black King, and sent it to Earth to wreak havoc. Hokuto Black King destroyed city after city, killing humans in their millions. It seemed as if there was nothing that could stop him, until suddenly something unexpected happened; From the sky, a huge crack formed, and a red figure emerged, watching the evil kaiju's rampage. Yapool had appeared, and he decided that he wouldn't have his own plan to conquer Earth be defeated by Aetherium's schemes. Summoning Verokron, Yapool quickly mounted a counter attack. While strong, Hokuto Black King was no match for the Choju's superior abilities, and was soon destroyed by waves of endless missiles from Verokron's hands and back spines. Aetherium had lost this time. Council of Creators Hokuto Black King became the new bartender for the Council of Creators in Episode 22, after proving his worth and making Koopa, Scoobs, Super and Cdr cocktails that they really liked. However, Hokuto Black King had ulterior motives and was initially attempting to lead them down the route to chaos, to support Aetherium's plan to subjugate Earth. However, following his efforts in stopping Organon from decimating the planet with his pathogens, Hokuto Black King realised that he could make his own choices, and from that point onward chose to side with the Creators, becoming a double agent against his apparent master. Abilities Standard * Armoured Skin: As with the standard Black King, Hokuto Black King's skin is impervious to almost any physical assault, and also resists beams with a remarkable degree of strength. * Hokuto Magma: A stronger version of Black King's Hell Magma Beam. Capable of vaporising large areas of rock in a matter of seconds, this beam is also capable of causing brutal injuries to those it hits. * Psychoactive Smoke: The smoke constantly being breathed out by Hokuto Black King contains numerous chemicals, in particular several that have dramatic effects on the mental state of those who continually breathe them in for a long enough amount of time. * Immunity Smoke: In addition to his standard blue Psychoactive Smoke, Hokuto Black King is able to breathe out a green smoke, capable of neutralising any disease and giving those who breathe it in immunity to a wide variety of conditions, including Organon's Ischemic Putrefaction disease. * : A new and powerful attack first displayed by Hokuto Black King during the Creators and his battle against Organon. Hokuto Black King can fire an incredibly hot and powerful jet of blue-white fire from his jaws, capable of dealing serious damage to opponents. The extreme heat given off by the flames had the capability to neutralise the pathogens used by Organon for his Ischemic Putrefaction disease and XZ-Class Global Pandemic as well. * Absolution Outburst: Used exclusively in [[Council of Creators Episode 50|the Season 2 finale of Council of Creators]]. By focusing every inch of his power, Hokuto Black King becomes redeemed, and gains access to a new and extremely powerful form, Galactic Nexus. Galactic Nexus * Luminous Blaster: By raising his right arm vertically upward, Hokuto Black King can unleash an incredibly bright and hot beam of stellar plasma from the concentrated mass of stars around his neck. * Cosmic Ray Regeneration: By harnessing cosmic rays from space and channelling them through his horn, Hokuto Black King can recover his energy or direct the energy gathered into an ally of his choice to help them recover instead. Trivia * Black King is one of my favourite monsters, so it was only a matter of time before I implemented him somehow into the story of Universe -1. * I was also partly inspired to make this variant of Black King after buying his spark doll figure after being convinced by the Wikizilla chat to do so. I don't regret it! Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Universe -1 Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ultraman Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Bartender Kaiju Category:Black King variations